


At Least Once

by imsosrsly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsosrsly/pseuds/imsosrsly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Iwaizumi supposed enough passion could kill any amount of lingering inhibition, especially when coupled with the years of familiarity he had with Oikawa.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/gifts).



> I wrote this for two reasons:
> 
> 1.) To make SuggestiveScribe ~~horny~~ happy.
> 
> 2.) Bisexual Polyamorous Oikawa.
> 
> Also, IwaOi is power. Never forget.
> 
> Enjoy~

Iwaizumi had his oldest friend pinned – caged, really – against the wall behind the back of the bar. Two strong arms held Oikawa’s body up against the brick, while Oikawa’s legs were wrapped around Iwaizumi’s hips. They’d gotten into this position so fast that Oikawa’s pants were still bunched around his feet, ankles crossed tightly at the base of Iwaizumi’s spine. Iwaizumi’s dark jeans and studded belt had been unzipped and unbuckled, but other than that they were both still fully clothed.

The truth of it was that they needed each other hard, and they needed each other _now_. So that’s exactly how things appeared to be happening tonight.

Oikawa threw his head back, panting as Iwaizumi pulled his cock from his boxers and positioned himself closer. Sweat made Oikawa’s brown bangs stick to his forehead, caused the thin material of his shirt to plaster to his skin and miniature rivulets to run down the sides of his neck. Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered in the dim streetlight as he watched the sweat make trails on Oikawa’s skin, inch by slow and steady inch.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered breathlessly, “Iwa, _please_ …”

Iwaizumi grunted, a note of arousal barely hanging onto the end of the otherwise irritated sound, and he checked one more time to make sure Oikawa hadn’t been kidding about prepping himself in the bathroom earlier. He had to shift both of their weights in order to free one of his hands, but he managed to keep Oikawa propped against the wall easily enough.

Iwaizumi’s fingers caressed a wet, hot, slick ring of muscle, and Oikawa was barely able to stifle a moan in response to the touch.

So Oikawa had not been kidding.

“Are you sure you still want this?” Iwaizumi asked, voice hoarse but noticeably steadier than Oikawa’s. “With me, I mean…”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. Then his pupils widened as well, chasing the warm brown of his irises all the way to the edge. Iwaizumi swallowed. Oikawa’s expression grew taught and hungry all at once, resembling a frighteningly obsessed look that Iwaizumi remembered from their days on the court when Oikawa would become excited because of some new development during a match. Oikawa’s mouth spread slowly into a crooked, teeth-bearing smile.

“You’re so close already, Iwa-chan. Why ask something like that now?”

Because clearly this wasn’t _about_ Oikawa.

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “I guess I’m just worried about… You know. _Her_.”

Oikawa groaned in frustration and clenched his fingers tightly around handfuls of Iwaizumi’s leather jacket, hands curling into fists atop his broad shoulders. “I thought I already told you not to worry about _her_.”

A frown pulled Iwaizumi’s mouth down. Oikawa had said that, earlier. He’d also said not to worry about anything, especially after Iwaizumi had brought up the fact that they were going to _fuck_ in an _alley_ behind a seedy little bar on the far end of town. It was something straight out of a bad romance novel.

And Iwaizumi kind of loved it, as much as he would never admit it aloud.

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi said to the lengthening silence between them, broken only by Oikawa’s breathing every now and then. He hadn’t meant to steal their momentum, but the thought of Oikawa cheating on someone else because of him simply did not sit well with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa’s hands released Iwaizumi’s jacket and landed lightly onto Iwaizumi’s cheeks instead, pulling their gazes together automatically. He tugged Iwaizumi’s face so very close to his own, which naturally urged their bodies closer as well, while Oikawa’s thumbs caressed rough stubble. Iwaizumi inhaled a gasp when Oikawa spoke breathy words against his lips, mouths brushing together, exhaled air mingling with the city’s scent and the salty smell of sweat and sex between them.

“Hajime,” Oikawa said seriously. His voice cracked on the last syllable. Desperation was the only feeling Iwaizumi could pinpoint behind such a sound. “Don’t make me wait any longer. I told you this is fine and I meant what I said. I would never lie to you. I couldn’t… So _please_ , I just… I—” Oikawa’s words had started to quiver and run together at the end, desire seeping from every murmured sound. “I have to have you. Here. _Now._ At least once in my life, _I need this, Hajime, please_ —”

Iwaizumi buried his face – flushed from hearing Oikawa sound so in love with him – into the crook of Oikawa’s neck and rolled his hips upward, steadying his bare cock with his hand so that he could gradually push inside Oikawa.

A relieved cry tore from Oikawa’s throat when he was finally stretched open like he wanted. He tossed his head back again, wide eyes now closed tightly and mouth gulping air into lungs that seemed incapable of holding any more. Iwaizumi tried to smother his own groan into Oikawa’s skin, but it vibrated and grew louder to his own ears by contrast. Heat and pressure engulfed him, swallowed him up into a brand new level of sin.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sighed, nipping at the skin before him. “Fuck, I’ve missed you…”

Oikawa didn’t respond other than to bark a half-hysterical laugh, wild with pleasure and desire. Iwaizumi forced himself to give Oikawa a moment of adjusting to being nearly filled up to the base. Oikawa didn’t seem all that uncomfortable, but Iwaizumi definitely wanted to be sure.

When their breathing began to match one another’s, Iwaizumi finally moved his hips, starting with a full-length thrust pulled back to the tip of his cock and followed through to the limit of Oikawa’s current give.

Oikawa whimpered – actually _whimpered_ , a sound Iwaizumi had never heard him make before – and his entire body shook like it was holding in so much pressure he might explode at any second. Iwaizumi would have been worried if not for what Oikawa said next: “Iwa…ch-chan…. Hahh—… _Harder_.”

Iwaizumi learned in that moment that a single word could set his blood on fire.

He moaned Oikawa’s name and his thrusting fell into an easy rhythm. Thoughts of other relationships and stolen glances and shared drinks fled from Iwaizumi’s mind, chased away by the warmth pooling beneath his skin, surrounding him, writhing deep within his gut. Oikawa started to make these strained, quipped little aah’s at the apex of every thrust, and it just caused Iwaizumi’s cock to ache and throb all the more in spite of already being engulfed by the heat Oikawa’s body.

Oikawa’s hands clawed their way up Iwaizumi’s face and into his hair, gripped the short, dark locks so tightly it would have hurt had Iwaizumi cared to notice. The world seemed suspended in time for a moment as they breathed each other in, continued moving slowly, eyes closed but connected so intimately in a semi-public place. Neither of them were worried about getting caught; that sort of thing did not matter in moments like this. Iwaizumi stilled his body after he pushed as far in as he could go, still not quite all the way. Oikawa practically mewled against his lips.

“I don’t want this to end,” Oikawa whined into Iwaizumi’s mouth. “I don’t want you to cum and then go back to your new life with your new friends and your new job and your new lovers or whatever else you might have now…”

“Mmm. Would you be surprised if I said that I don’t want to either?”

Oikawa let out a tiny, breathless chuckle. “Maybe just a little?”

Iwaizumi darted forward and locked Oikawa’s lips in a passionate kiss, adding yet another layer of pressure to their endless connection. Oikawa’s laugh turned into a moan that vibrated against Iwaizumi’s mouth and sent wave after wave of intense pleasure tingling straight to his cock. He moved again without consciously thinking to do so, fucking his childhood best friend into the brick behind him without caution or worry for what would happen after – harder, faster.

Iwaizumi reached down and spread Oikawa wider with his hands, hefting him up and relishing the slick slap of skin on skin. It was such an effortless thing – fucking Oikawa. They’d never done this before, and yet… Somehow their first time felt more like their hundredth. It was perfection. Iwaizumi supposed enough passion could kill any amount of lingering inhibition, especially when coupled with the years of familiarity he had with Oikawa.

When they finally broke the kiss, a string of filth started pouring from Oikawa’s lips. “Yes. _Yes_. Fuck me hard, Iwa-chan, _yes_.. hhhnn…harder.. _Harder_.”

Commands. Oikawa was almost too good at giving them, even pressed up against a wall like he was. Iwaizumi felt a different warmth bloom inside of him, a strange, unconcerned willingness to follow Oikawa’s demands no matter what they were. If Iwaizumi had been capable of rational thought, he probably would have been unnerved by such a devoted feeling. As he was, he instead opened himself up to the emotion, increasing the force behind his thrusts and pumping the volume of Oikawa’s moaning.

“Fuuuuck, Iwa-chan, I can’t— I’ll cum if you— _Aaahh_ ,” Oikawa cried. His hands were everywhere – in Iwaizumi’s hair, clawing at the back of his neck, clinging to his shoulders. Oikawa cried out again when Iwaizumi had finally stretched him enough to go fully inside, all the way to where their bodies met.

Iwaizumi sucked the skin he’d been nipping at between his teeth and bit down roughly as he sent his hips into overdrive. However much the both of them wanted this to last forever, they both also knew what the only end result would be.

Oikawa panted, “Let’s…cum together… Hajime?”

Iwaizumi growled agreement into Oikawa’s skin, biting down hard enough to leave a painful bruise at the very bottom of Oikawa’s neck. He wanted that, too. He wanted to get off together with Oikawa badly enough to hold back a little longer – seeing as how hearing his best friend say something so lewd nearly sent him over the edge right then and there. Iwaizumi hiked Oikawa up again from where they’d both slid partly down the wall and he angled his thrusts a little more forward, pressing his chest closer to Oikawa’s and fucking directly up into him.

That was apparently all it took.

“Aahh!” Oikawa yelled, high and breathless voice echoing slightly off the walls of the alley, “ _There._ Hajime, I’m cumming—”

Iwaizumi’s face burned, but it was nothing compared to the searing heat he released into Oikawa. Heat, heat everywhere—everything felt like it was melting around Iwaizumi, like he’d been left in a sauna too long so that sweat now flowed freely from his pores, or like he’d been left in a desert to burn up while his breathing scratched against his throat, parched and dry.

But as uncomfortable as that might sound, Iwaizumi actually enjoyed soaking up the heat and the friction around him. He felt his head swimming slightly behind his closed eyelids as his body readjusted to the adrenaline and the endorphins singing through his veins. Oikawa certainly seemed quite content as well, collapsing back against the wall, full and breathless and sated.

After a while of basking in their afterglow, Iwaizumi felt one of Oikawa’s hands gently touch his face again. When his eyes managed to focus on Oikawa’s expression, he saw fear there.

“Don’t leave me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said quietly, helplessly. “I can’t lose you again… Please don’t leave me anymore.”

Iwaizumi snorted softly. “You’re gonna have to tell me who turned you on to begging, because that is so not like you.”

Oikawa’s face and eyes lit up at such a comment, in stark contrast to the pitiful expression he’d just had. “Can I tell you over coffee, then? Right now, back at my place?” He dared to sound hopeful, but Iwaizumi just smiled and shook his head. Not in denial, but in astonishment at how melodramatic Oikawa was, is, and always would be.

“Sure,” he answered simply. Then, after a heartbeat or two, “Of course.”

They separated, sticky skin cooling from exposure to the outside air. Iwaizumi shifted himself back into his jeans and readjusted his belt back together. Oikawa grimaced bending down to pull his trousers up to his waist once more, but he didn’t complain otherwise. Iwaizumi eyed him just to make sure, but Oikawa looked unbelievably happy as he also made himself presentable, with little twinkling lights dancing around his eyes like he had the best kept secret in the world locked up tightly in his mind.

He probably did, to be honest.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi asked suspiciously as he wiped his hands on his jeans even though they were mostly dry by now. “Will, uhh… _she_ be at your place tonight?”

Oikawa grinned wickedly while he buttoned up his pants. “She will, Iwa-chan.” He blew Iwaizumi a kiss, threw him a wink too for good measure. “And so will her mistress~”

Iwaizumi suddenly felt the urge to hit Oikawa so hard it would knock him into next week. He didn’t act on it – rushing the absolution of their afterglow anymore than it already had been seemed cruel – but he wanted to.

Oh, how he wanted to.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

Oikawa gave up trying to wipe the stains off his button-up after a minute or two of failing to do so. “No, Iwa-chan, I’m Oikawa-san,” he said. He was still smiling that secretive, little smile like the mess didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Iwaizumi straight up rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get outta here.”

“Yes!” Oikawa chirped. “Let’s go meet my other lover.”

The words sounded strange to Iwaizumi, but the sheer joy on Oikawa’s face stilled any jealousy or possessiveness threatening to ruin their reunion on his part. From the sound of things, Oikawa and his ‘other lover’ weren’t all that close anyway – certainly nothing even resembling the bond that Iwaizumi shared with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi had to hide his smile when Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand in his own and proudly led him back inside the bar to say goodbye to their mutual friends. Coming out to see Oikawa tonight had been a good idea. Iwaizumi wondered why he’d waited so long to do so in the first place, but he supposed the timing had to be just right with Oikawa’s relationships in the state that they were. Iwaizumi was fine with this.

They were together again, after all. And they were _happy_. That was all that really mattered now.


End file.
